


Spill

by moststeph



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: I just can't stop thinking about Illya and his mom. So this happened





	Spill

Illya spilled his coffee, which surprised Gaby. Unless he was in the mists, he wasn't a clumsy person. It seemed to surprise Illya too, almost jerking back from stained tablecloth.  
  
"It's all right," Gaby said, laying her napkin over the stain. "No harm done," she continued as she watched him stare ruefully at the dark brown spot.   
  
"It's..." Illya began. He paused, pressing his lips together. Finally he looked at Gaby and said, "It reminds me of my mother."   
  
Gaby went very still. Illya had only mentioned his mother twice, and the three of them had been a team for more than a year (and sleeping together for most of that). Gaby said nothing, giving Illya the space to continue.   
  
"She always drank tea, my mother," he said. "I would make it for her and she would always say, 'More water, Illya, more water!' So I would fill the cup with as much water as I could, and then she would stir in milk. It would be just brimming over top of cup." Illya said with the hint of a smile.  
  
"And then she would always spill it," he said, the hint turning into a full smile. "But she would laugh and say 'if I did not make mess, it was not enough!'"   
  
Gaby gave Illya a small smile. She placed her hand over his, and gave it a squeeze.


End file.
